Sam! Where's my car!
by Meridias
Summary: Dean and Sam leave the roadhouse to find that the Impala is gone! What's this have to do with Jo, and her boyfriend? DeanJo. Read and Review. Complete.
1. Dude, where's my car?

"Dude….Where's my car" Dean asked Sam as they went into the parking lot outside the Roadhouse. Sam scanned the lot and a bit further out with his eyes.

"I don't know, Dean. I thought you parked right here." Sam said, trolling one of the parking spots, eyeing Dean.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Dean replied standing next to Sam and looking around. Dean ruffled his brow thinking more and more about where he parked, but he was certain it was here. "Yeah, Sammy, it was right here." Dean added.

"No. We've got to be wrong." Sam said.

"Sam, it was here, okay. I just hope to God someone didn't jack it, because if they did, they had better start praying I don't find 'em because I'm gonna!"

"Dean. Let's not jump to conclusions, alright. Just calm down. There's got to be an explanation to all this. Why don't we go back in and ask Ellen if she knows anything about this."

Sam and Dean walked back into the bar and noticed that Ellen looked frantic. She was talking on the phone and looked pretty upset. When she saw the boys she hung up and approached the bar. "Hey boys. Back so soon, are you?"

"The Impalas missing. You know anything about it?" Dean explained.

"What, the Impala! No I don't have any idea. Don't feel too bad though boys, I'm missing something too."

"Yeah, what is it?" Dean asked.

"Jo has gone missing."


	2. The accused

"Alright. So let me get this straight Ellen." Sam said. "Jo is on a date with a mystery guy?"

"That's right, she didn't want to tell me who it was either. That little brat said I would hate to see the two of them together. She was scared I would disapprove of it." Ellen told them.

"Right, right. At the same time though, the Impala goes missing and it's nowhere to be found." Dean added in. The three of them sat thinking over three beers, in the sweltering heat of the closed bar with the ceiling fans going full blast. They had been for about ten minutes, Dean and Sam had waited for the Roadhouse to close so they could discuss their suspicions with Ellen. Dean finally had to say it, " Ellen, we are gonna cut to the chase. We think Jo lied to you, and we also think she took the Impala to work a case." Dean told her, looking sweaty.

"I agree." She just said. "It was obvious from the get-go."

"The only thing I don't get is why go alone, and why take MY car!" Dean exclaimed pounding the table with his fist.

"Can't help you there boys, I don't know why Jo would do that, but have we got any other ideas?" Ellen asked.

"It could just be a coincidence." Sam decided to throw out into the ideas.

"Oh! Here we go again! Again, with the 'Maybe it's a coincidence' and the 'This might not be supernatural at all'! Come on Sam, haven't you realized yet? Every time we have doubts, our doubts are wrong and we always just get put back." Dean told his brother. Sam looked frustrated.

"Sorry for that Dean. I wasn't trying to help you or anything. Apparently my ideas don't matter that much. You know what? I know you are pissed about the Impala, but come on, taking it out on me Dean!" Sam shot back.

"Boys! Come off it!" Ellen roared separating the two who were now nose to nose.

"Fine, You're right, maybe I am a little pissed. It's probably because some amateur demon hunter girl just made off to do a mission we should take care of, and hey, she decided to take my ride along for the adventure!" Dean said looking more pissed. The three sat there in the static, all feeling uncomfortable. Sam was staring at Dean, and Dean was looking back and downing his beer. "I still can't believe this. Damnit Jo! I gotta get my car back." Dean said, getting up from the table. "Come on Sam."

"Yes master." Sam said sarcastically. "Thanks for the drink, Ellen, we will try to find Jo for you." .

"Find her? Kill her is more like it! If she hasn't already crashed it." Dean said walking out the door. Sam followed and they were gone.

Ellen sat there pondering where her daughter could be, and why she would take the Impala of all things. She knew she had a secret thing for Dean, but taking his car wasn't exactly the best way to pick the guy up. God, she was glad this boyfriend wasn't him though. To call Dean Son in law would be worse than death.


	3. Country walk

"Man I'm so pissed, I can't believe that reckless chick made off with my car!" Dean vented as he and his brother walked down the country road, slowly getting back to town. It was almost completely dark except for a bit of light shining through the trees. Dean just kept shaking his head and complaining while Sam miserably listened to his enraged brother.

"Dude, she's got all our stuff too. She better not mess with anything!" Dean went on, and on. Sam couldn't handle this forever and he began to want to find the Impala even more. "That little traitor, ugh, I just can't begin to picture the little grin she probably has plastered on her little face! She is probably laughing her head off about me right now!" Dean yelled.

Sam could only think about how they probably should have asked Ellen for a ride. He was thinking about hitchhiking when he saw some headlights show up on the black horizon, coming closer and rising like the sun in the morning. "Hey Dean, let's ask this guy for a ride." Sam suggested quickening his pace and getting closer to the edge of the road.

"No way, man. I got to empty my system out. Besides, I'd feel like an idiot without my—holy shit! That's the Impala!"

"Huh?" was all Sam could say before Dean shoved him down off the side of the road, where they could hide out of vision.

"Let's see who our lucky winners are." Dean chuckled to himself. "Who dies tonight?" he said.

The impala began to get closer and soon it was unmistakably Dean's car. They both tensed, waiting and watching the windows for the fateful moment. It was coming, coming, but the car was too dark, and passed. "What? Dean, did you see them? I couldn't make it out!" Sam said. Dean was just staring at where the Impala had passed by, his face pallor and ghostly. "Dean, what is it? Are you alright? Answer me Dean!" Sam shook his brother back to reality by the coat.

"That guy, it couldn't be. Could it?" Dean managed to mumble.

"Who Dean? What guy?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Just some guy I know, but it couldn't have been him." Dean choked out, unblinking.

"Dean, you look like you just saw a ghost. Who was it."

"Just my eyes playing tricks." Dean said. "Let's get on back to the roadhouse."

"Alright"

Sam and Dean crawled up the wet grass hill and started at jog pace, back to the roadhouse. "Damn, I hope my car gets there and stays there." Dean said.


	4. Kisses and Reflections

Dean tried to hurry his brother Sam up, he didn't understand the car might not be there when they get back. "Come on Sam, let's hurry." Dean yelled back at Sam, ten paces back. They had been jogging a good twenty minutes and from the surroundings Dean knew they were almost back. He started quickening his pace while simultaneously taking off his jacket and laying it over his shoulder. He had to get his car back, no matter how tired he got in the process. His dad gave him that car, every time he drove it, it reminded him of John Winchester and nothing was going to tear that away from him.

The air was cold and relaxing on his face and there was a slight breeze, it was even beginning to sprinkle a bit. The night sky closed into itself, amassing in a puff of dark grey swirls. "It's gonna rain hard tonight." Dean thought to himself.

"Hey Dean, there it is!" he heard Sam yell from behind him. Dean turned his gaze away from the sky and saw the dark shape of the roadhouse illuminated by the parking lamps above. A flashing "Closed" sign hung from its window. Dean began to sprint and his blood pumped throughout his body. His muscles dragged on, though they were tired and he stopped abruptly when he reached the lot. The Impala wasn't there.

"Damnit!" Dean yelled furiously, "Damnit, damnit!" he continued smashing a beer can with the sole of his boot. "It isn't here Sam…" he said when Sam caught up. Sam just looked at his brother with those puppy dog eyes. He was sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Dean." Was all Sam could say to his brother. Dean stood there transfixed to the spot, brooding inside his head. Wondering who that guy was in his car. Could it have been who he thought it was? But, his thought was interrupted.

"Dean, Sam, you're back. I heard you yelling. Are you alright, boys." Ellen asked them. She was outside the door.

"Ellen, we saw the Impala drive by, we thought that maybe it had come back here." Sam explained to her.

"Oh. Well, dear, I haven't seen it." She said. "Oh, but Jo's back. She still won't tell me who she went with."

"So it was a date, and she wasn't in the Impala?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of." Ellen said.

"Can I see her?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Yes. She's in her room."

"I got this one Sammy." Dean told his brother.

"Alright Dean. I'll be in the bar, then." Sam said.

Dean went in the bar without another word. It was almost completely dark, but the bar was lit up so he could see. He walked around having never actually been to Jo's room, looking for it. He quickly found it and knocked on the door. He heard Jo ask who it was. He froze for a second at her voice. He had forgotten how pretty it was, he had to admit it was nice. "It's Dean." He called.

"Back so soon, honey?" he heard her say from within. _Honey? Whatever._

"I'm coming in." Dean said, and pushed the door open. He was surprised to see Jo putting on her pajama pants as he walked in, but he covered his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's fine." She replied pulling them up. "What brings you back so soon."

"My car is gone. You know anything about it Jo?"

"Gone! You just had it, Dean." She said looking really surprised.

"I know." Dean said, "I had it when I came to the bar earlier. When I went out, it was gone. I have been looking for it ever since. Someone must have hot wired it."

"Wow, that recently." Jo said, looking sympathetic. "Oh baby.." she said and then she got up really close to him. Dean felt a little scared, not to mention uncomfortable. What was Jo doing? It was then that he felt Jo put her arms around him and give him a kiss.

At first Dean was startled, almost disgusted by this sudden turn of events. Somehow though, the kiss unlocked a lot of mixed feelings he had for Jo in the past. Dean suddenly felt himself kissing Jo back and they moved towards the wall, then, they were up against it. Dean could feel his lips tingle with her kiss and his soul was on fire. He started to lift Jo up in his arms, and she hung there up against him, and they continued to make out. "Jo." He began starting to feel wrong, " We can't do this…" He continued. He felt Jo relax, and then her feet touched the floor and she walked over to her bed solemnly before sitting down.

"Yeah I know, we don't want my mom to see."

"Something like that." Dean said. Jo sure was acting strangely though. He also felt a glimpse of fear at what Ellen would do if she knew he kissed Jo. They weren't on perfect terms.

"I love you Dean." She said settling into bed. "Thanks for coming back to say goodnight." She added.

"Yeah. Goodnight Jo."

Dean closed the door behind him and walked over to the bar where Ellen and Sam were talking. Ellen shot a fierce look at him, and Sam looked startled.

"What?" Dean asked them. Ellen looked sour, and walked away to her room. Sam watched her go, and once she was gone, turned to Dean.

"Dean! What are you thinking!"

"What? What's her problem, and what's yours."

"Your on kissing terms with Jo now, since when? What happened to the 'I'm gonna kill her for stealing me car thing'" Sam shot at Dean in a whisper pulling him to a table. "Besides, I never knew you had a thing for Jo. Why didn't you tell me." Sam said a little sadly.

"First off how did you know I kissed her, and secondly what's wrong with Ellen?" Dean asked leaning in.

"Well Dean, it's hard to place, but it might be the huge hicky on your neck, and if it isn't that, it's got to be all the red lip prints on your face." Sam exclaimed.

Dean froze, trying to picture the stupid expression he was probably wearing, _Damn! _This was embarrassing. "Okay Sam, listen to me, Jo is acting really weird, she just straight up started making mushy with me in her room. From where, I don't know! But, it happened. It was crazy, she's acting like I've been with her all night. Oh and Sam, she was looking pretty hot too if I may say." Dean said excitedly with a Dean smile at the end.

Sam started laughing patting Dean on the shoulder. " Dean that's great! Confusing, yeah. But great dude. When did you guys start, y'know." Sam asked.

"Sam, I already said, I never have. She's acting like I've been seeing her for a couple months. I don't know what it is, it's just bizarre." Dean concluded. Sam looked at him with confusion then seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeah and Dean, I think Ellen saw your, uhm, evidence. She's pissed." Sam said addressing the lip prints.

"Great. I'm doomed now, I'd rather have to wrestle Nessy than.." Dean mumbled.

"On the bright side she said we could stay here tonight and take the extra room. In the morning she will give us a ride." Sam explained. " Why don't you go wash up Dean." Sam finished with a wink, and a growl.

"Oh, you dog Sammy." Dean laughed.

Dean rose from the chair and walked to the restroom. Flicking on the switch he got up to the mirror to see the damage. Dean couldn't help but laugh. He was mutilated with lipstick. She pounded him, and he hated to say it, but it felt good. Maybe Jo was more woman than he had first thought. He grabbed a washcloth and worked on his face, thinking back to his car which was still gone. "I'll have to find it in the morning." He figured. There, he was all clean. He looked at his reflection and couldn't help, but think he was a sex god. He winked at himself.

Wait, he didn't do that. The Dean in the mirror winked again, then it shrugged taunting him. Dean readied himself, but the reflection put up his arms. "I'm not here to hurt you, Dean. I'm here to warn you." It grimaced.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"Your death, is near…" it said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Dean yelled, but the figure mimicked him. It was gone. Dean felt a surge of adrenaline and thoughts…..

"Sammy!!"


	5. Doppleganger

Dean had told Sam everything that happened. He could feel his body, red and sweaty. His thoughts had just kept rushing ever since he saw the figure in the mirror. He didn't know what it was. Sam looked at him worried.

"Shape shifter." Sam suggested.

"God, I hope not." Dean replied. "It wouldn't make sense though; shape shifters can't appear in mirrors." Dean added. Sam looked like he agreed. "There is one thing I didn't tell you though Sam." Dean started. "When the Impala drove by and I said I thought I saw someone I knew, it was…" Sam stared at him. "It was me Sammy." Dean whispered.

"I'm worried Dean." Sam had said.

Dean had drifted into a deep sleep, his thoughts were flowing numerously. He saw himself kissing Jo in the backseat of the Impala, and they both looked happy. Then, Dean saw Sam, his brother looked happy, without a pain on his face. Dean felt himself relieved at the sight. Then Dean was flushed out from those scenes, he was going to a cold place.

He hit bottom, splashing into a puddle of liquid silver, the air bit him with a icy chill. His skin coated with goose bumps, he crossed his arms to warm himself. Dean tried to get to his feet while his teeth chattered, but an invisible force pulled at his head forcing it down towards the puddle bringing him face to face with his eerie reflection.

Dean began to feel fear for the first time in a long time; he had never felt so hopelessly empty than at that moment. The face grinned cheek to cheek, and it laughed a bit. Dean wanted to yell, but he was frozen in fear. His reflection had two faces split over a perpendicular at the nose. One was his normal guise, but the other stared him down with depressed eyes. Its features were white with sickness, and its skin hung from its face loosely, and sleepless. Dean wanted to break free, when it screamed!

Dean woke cold, and in a pool of his own sweat, and Sam was over him. "Dean, wake up. Are you alright? You were having a nightmare." Sam said hugging his brother.

"Sammy, it was in my dream." Dean squeaked weakly. "It was a ghost of myself, with two faces. One of them was barely living.." Dean explained wiping his brow.

"You were thrashing in bed." Sam said. "I thought something might be wrong, and I didn't want you to be alone so I stayed awake." Sam told him.

"You've been awake this whole time Sam?" Dean asked, feeling like a burden to his younger brother.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure out what took your car and I think I know."

"What?"

"I think we're dealing with a doppelganger." Sam said.

"Shit, I should have known." Dean said looking out the window, now sitting against the wall.

"Yeah, doppelgangers are basically evil twins. They come as warnings, letting you know you're going to die. Doppelgangers have no reflection and often cause mischief after you've been warned, going on to ruin their others life. It's also said they give bad luck and usually mean death is soon and eminent." Sam explained.

"Damn, what about the mirror?" Dean asked.

"Well, once someone has seen their Doppleganger, they are doomed to be haunted by them until it's over.."

"I'm not going to die Sammy." Dean muttered, sensing his brother's worry. "I'll always be here to protect you, it's not your job to…"

"Protect you?" Sam asked, but Dean was silently watching the clouds drift across the navy sky. "Considering your dream, Dean." Dean looked like he was tuning in again. "I read Abraham Lincoln supposedly saw his Dopplganger haunting him in mirrors, it had two faces and one was white, symbolizing he wouldn't survive his second term."

"Guess it was right." Dean said.

"Dean, you're not going to die!" Sam said, "We're going to stop this thing no matter what. We've gone to far to die to this!"

"It's not the Doppelganger I'm worried about, but two other things. One, what created this thing, they don't appear to everyone. Two, what's going to kill me?" Dean said turning to Sam with his gaze.

"Dean…"


	6. Breakfast and a plan

Dean hadn't gone to asleep again after the dream; he had to admit he was afraid to. He never knew dreams could be so real before. He also couldn't stop thinking about what brought all this about. What did that damn thing want with him? He didn't want to care, but it was bugging him as much as not having the impala. He usually did his thinking behind the steering wheel. Then, there was Jo. There are some things you just can't ever see happening until they happen, he supposed, because ever since that kiss Jo just kept running through his mind.

The diner was still empty, dimly lit and lonely, but it was a great place to think. Dean had taken it upon himself to fry up some hash browns in the kitchen. Hopefully Ellen wouldn't mind. He ate in small bits, savoring the golden spuds every time he bit in. There was no better time for breakfast than four in the morning he decided.

"Dean, what are you doing up at this hour." He heard Jo say from behind him. Dean turned and smiled at her. She still had those pajamas on, Dean couldn't help but think of the previous night.

"Oh you know, couldn't sleep. I guess I got a lot on my mind." He replied taking a bite as she settled in the seat next to him.

"Aww, Dee, still upset about the Impala?" She asked hugging around him. He felt a great amount of confusion.

"Dee? Since when does anyone call me anything, but Dean?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I always call you that, hun." Jo told him.

"Yeah, that's right." Dean said, "Just a brain freeze for a sec is all." He tried to save it, half choking on hash browns.

"You're eating hash browns Dean." She laughed scooting closer. "It's okay though."

"Jo, how long have we been.."

"Together? Well, you asked me out two months ago now." Jo said.

"That's what I thought, happy anniversary." He mumbled, feeling an angry vein throb on his forehead while to tried to keep a straight face. Had that bitch duplicate of him really kept it going with Jo that long? Dean had a hard time letting it sink in.

"We still up for tonight Dee?" Jo asked him.

Dean froze, sensing opportunity, "O course, uh, darling, when was that again." He asked her.

"Seven tonight at our favorite diner, La Vien Rose." She replied. "But of course you remembered." She winked.

"Of course I did. That Spanish place right?"

"It's French."

"That's what I said, French." Dean said quickly.

Jo glanced at her bedroom door. "Dean I need some sleep, just don't stay up to late okay? Get some rest, and when you do, you can come to my room." Jo smiled getting up and walking away. "Love you." She said.

"Love you." Dean said awkwardly. Wow, her offer was tempting, but he knew sleeping with Jo when he wasn't technically her boyfriend would bite him in the ass later. Dean just grinned over his breakfast thinking of Jo, she was just so innocent and cute. He had to protect her from the duplicate.

Dean settled on a plan in his mind. Use Jo as bait, and backstab the demon when it's making off with her. Dean finished with his hash browns, and went to his own bed.


	7. Pressure building

Dean had been up several hours by now, and he was waiting for his laundry to get done. Since his stuff was taken, he and Sam had to use Ellen's washer and dryer to do their clothes. Dean and Sam hadn't said a word to each other all morning and they both knew it. Dean could feel himself sneaking glances at his brother every now and then. He could only occupy himself with listening to the whirring noise of the washer and watching Bo serve the customers, wondering if she was thinking about him.

"Are you alright Dean?" Sam finally asked.

"Of course I'm not alright. There's some loony parading around as my look alike causing chaos, and on top of that, I'm not even supposed to live to my second term!" Dean joked. Sam looked at him a little steamed.

"Dean it isn't funny, this could be bad, Dad hasn't even seen one of these things, and we hardly know anything about it yet!" Sam said, but Dean raised his hand to stop him.

"Relax Sammy, just relax. Can't I get a little bit of time without stress? That to much to ask?" Dean yelled. Sam looked taken back and returned to his idle stand, looking uncomfortable. Dean couldn't take his eyes off his brother; he felt rage and love combined. If he died, what would happen to Sam? Dean's stomach lurched at the very thought and he looked away, thinking of where he would be if he wasn't a hunter. Sam didn't know half the things he thought about all the time, no one did, but that was his burden. He was a guardian doomed to serving those ignorant of his help until the day he died, a sad life. Dean cursed to himself, feeling suddenly overwhelmed and sat down on an upturned laundry basket. He looked up at Sam , hesitated, then said, "Sam, I'm ending this tonight, that duplicate is gonna be done with. So don't get worried for me.."

"Dean. Of course I will worry for you, you're my brother.." Sam said looking confused. "Why are you saying these things?" Sam said stepping closer. Dean understood he might die, he wanted Sam to know he loved him, it's just to bad he didn't really know how. He had been the strong one so long; he couldn't lift a finger when it came to sentimentality. It hurt to know that.

"It's going on a date with Jo tonight. She told me this morning. I'm going to kill it. I don't know what with, but it will die, hopefully, it's human." He said changing the subject and watching to make sure Jo was out of sight. But, Sam didn't answer, Dean could see Sam's leg shaking, and he looked up to see his face red. Dean knew it was coming.

"You're going to use her as bait, so you can kill it!" Sam exclaimed in a hiss. Dean looked at his brother with concern. "You're selfish you know that. You always say I am, but so are you. Your not doing this to save Jo, you're using her so you can get to that thing, so you get revenge and kill it! Just so you can sleep better at night!" Sam yelled. Dean felt himself get up in a second and the air was boiling.

"Take it back Sam, it isn't true." Dean said, "Take it back….NOW!" Dean shouted unmindful of the customers.

"No!"

"Damnit Sam!"

"I won't Dean! It's true, it's all true! You just have to fill the hole in your heart, even if it means risking the lives of others! You did this in Wisconsin too! The shtigra could have killed that boy!" Sam responded. Dean felt a second away from socking Sam hard in the gut because of all the things in his head, but he somehow restrained himself, his eyes were melting to Sam's and he couldn't break the angry stare.

"Sam…." He could only say, gritting his teeth. Sam stared intently too and Dean wanted to be somewhere else. "Just meet me at La Vien Rose restaurant, at 10:00pm." Dean said, though he knew it was actually 7:00. He didn't want Sam to intervene, he had to do this one alone, it was personal. Dean started to walk away after putting on his over clothes. "Goodbye Sam." He said to his stricken brother. Then he was at the laundry room door which was ajar.

"Dean, you're going to warn her right?" Sam said, but Dean left without a response.

Dean approached Jo and said, "See you tonight doll." Bo blushed and gave him a hug. Then Dean walked out of the diner, first stopping at the door to take a look at Sam who was watching him. Dean asked a guy for a ride into town and gave him ten dollars. He planned to get a gun before seven.


	8. Silver bullets

The sky was dark and rainy, a little too dark for morning. Everything has a grey glow to it. It made Dean even more depressed than he needed to be. It was impossible to cheer up at all. He needed to save Jo tonight, and he needed to kill that doppelganger. Yet, he knew even after it was over, he was still going to die. Would he die while Sammy was still angry with him? Dean didn't think he could live with that, then he whispered, "But then, I wont be living, will I?"

"You say something?" The guy driving the car asked. He was a plump fellow, and he had a bit of spaghetti sauce in his mustache, but Dean just hadn't felt like telling him just yet. The guy was driving him into town.

"No, I was just talking to myself." Deana responded arching his head out the window to try to scout out the town.

"We're about five minutes out." The man explained watching Dean. Dean nodded and thought back to Sam. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, then scrolled down to Sam. He waited there watching it, but hating himself for even thinking about calling that…the phone rang. Dean examined it, Sam was calling.

"Hello." Dean started.

"Dean have you seen my mom?" It was Jo, Dean's heart sank when he found out it wasn't Sam.

"No. Now she's missing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she went to get eggs earlier this morning and I haven't seen her since."

"If I see her, I'll call back this number. See you tonight Jo." Dean said.

"Love you." Jo said, and the phone hung up.

Dean looked back to the road as it pulled into the driveway of a grocery store. The Driver said, "Here you are, have a good stay."

"Oh, it'll be lovely." Dean responded. "Say, do you know where that restaurant La vien rose is?"

The driver chuckled and pointed across the street. Dean saw it there in plain view and responded with a smug grin. "Good." Dean nodded in appreciation and started to leave then turned back to say, "By the way, you got a bit of stuff in your mustache." He saw the river fiddle with his face then murmur a 'thanks' before driving off.

Dean stood there in the empty lot thinking what to do. If this thing had human properties he could kill it with a gun, but just to make sure he was going to use silver bullets. That should take care of the bitch. Dean grinned; he still had a few hours to pass. First thing was first he needed something to eat. Dean began to walk up to the grocery store when he saw his ghostly impersonator in the glass windows. It just watched him with a crooked grin tapping on its invisible watch. Dean tried to ignore it and decided he'd rather not look into a mirror for the rest of his life.

Before long he had a hot dog in one hand and a beer in the other. Dean ate with glee savoring every bite and enjoying every sip. _All work and no play makes Dean a hungry boy. _Dean started trying to not think of his fight with Sam, and just tried to think of the cold beer in his hand and think about Jo. He wondered how a reflection of himself could ever fall in love with Jo. He had never felt feelings towards her, that were romantic anyway, he had thought of her as a little sidekick on a few occasions, but other than that, she was to young at heart and everyday his soul was getting older with the job. He started walking around the block trying to fool himself it was something to do, then on one time around he glanced at the restaurant, and under the dark of the clouds shined a beauty covered in black luster plating and a coat that shined so well he could never miss it. It's rims said "Hi" to him and he could hear the engine crying out, "Save me!" It was the Impala.

Dean jumped behind a bush as his twin gout out. He must be making reservations. His twin had this stupidly cocky grin on his face like he was all that, and he started walking into the store like he was some kind of badass. Dean was glad he didn't do that. Then, he knew what he had to do, as soon as the Doppelganger was inside he bolted to the car. The trunk was locked! He opened the passenger side and looked around frantically. He needed some silver bullets. Dean smiled when he saw his favorite gun on the back seat. He scooped it up with one hand and opened the dashboard with the other. Lucky him. Three silver bullets. Dean pocketed the stuff and got out of there. He headed back to the grocery store and loaded his COLT 1911 A1 .45 caliber with the three bullets. He decided he could waste this thing right here, right now. He just couldn't draw attention to himself. Dean waited putting the gun up at shoulder height awaiting that damned hell spawn to come through those iron doors and say hello to his silver bullet as it burrows into his fake, clone, skull!

Dean sat there awaiting the damned thing, watching the door with ever breath he made. Every once in awhile he would glance at the windows of the store. The evil twin was now eating a hotdog and giving him a thumbs up paired with his usual lopsided grin. Dean couldn't help, but laugh at its stupidity. Very soon, it would all be over. He gave the reflection the finger and it just nodded, then began to laugh at him, pointing behind him. Dean whipped his gaze around to see the twin get in the car and rev the engine. He rose to his feet to fire, his eyes and everything else averted to his target. Muscles pulsing, heart beating, forehead sweating. He couldn't do it. He ducked back down. He knew he couldn't just open fire into a street of people, and if he missed it would blow his chances that night as well.

He just watched the black knight cruise down the road and away from sight. Dean was pissed, but he would have a chance that night. He'd take him then. His reflection was still laughing.

"_Damn._"


	9. Easy as pie

Dean counted his silver rounds for the umpteenth time. Three. He was anxious and a little nervous. He couldn't afford to make a mistake this time. If he did, Jo could die. Dean felt sour at the thought, no innocent deserved death. Jo was also something else to him, though he didn't know what, like something on the tip of his tongue or in the back of his mind, but thinking of her always made him smile.

Seven o'clock. It was time. Right on queue, the twin had arrived. The guy got out of the car and went inside. After a short time, he saw Jo coming down the street, and soon she was inside the building as well. Dean shuddered, he could do this.

He pocketed his gun in his jacket pocket and strolled across the street. The restaurant seemed more like a bakery up close. It just looked like you could eat there too. Dean started to spy through the window; he could see the couple getting some food and going to a table to eat. Dean felt annoyed while he watched them because the doppelganger was watching him as a reflection all the while. It just kept nodding at him and winking. "Piss off." Dean whispered. The doppelganger seemed to laugh.

"I'm worried about my mom Dean." He heard Jo say to the twin. He noticed they were the only guests in the restaurant.

"Oh come on Jo, we don't need her, we just need, us" Said the twin. Dean couldn't help but gape at its charisma. It was certainly him. The twin reached its hand out and placed it on Jo's. "Why don't we have a family, get married, have a normal life." The twin said as it continued.

"But my mom.." Jo interrupted.

"We don't need her Jo, it's just us, it was always meant to be us." The twin said.

"What about Sam."

"We don't need Sam." The twin stated. Dean felt his blood boiling. How could Jo believe this phony?

"Dean, I do love you." Jo began. The twin smiled. "But, I need to find my mom." The twins face contorted into a temporary anger before resuming Dean's normal poker look.

"I see." The twin whispered staring intently at Jo. Then they got closer and kissed. Dean couldn't stand a moment more of this fairy Gilmore girls stuff. He had a plan.

Quickly he dodged around bushes until he got to the back door. Dean knocked on it. A man answered covered in flour and wearing an apron. "Who are you?"

Dean took out his gun and pointed it at the man, "Just stay quiet." Dean demanded. Then eh went to work. In a matter of minutes all the employees were rounded up. Then he sent one to put the closed sign up, before locking them in the freezer. The kitchen was warm and smelled of fresh bread. The air was thick of flour and it was kind of like Christmas. There was a mixer, oven and other appliances Dean hadn't seen before. He was finally alone except for the two customers.

"I have to go the bathroom." Dean heard Jo say from the lobby. He poked around the corner and grabbed her around the mouth as she passed him.

"Shhh. It's me, Dean." Dean said, Jo was struggling against him. "I know this will sound weird, but that guy out there isn't who you think it is. He's an evil twin of me. A doppelganger." Dean explained. Jo started thrashing and trying to get away even harder. "Jo, you have to believe me!" Dean said raising his voice a pinch. "That thing is going to do who knows what the hell what unless I stop it!"

"That thing?" Dean heard himself say. Fear chilled in his bones and he turned around still clutching Jo and he was face to face with himself. Though his 'other' was in a dress shirt. "Jo!" The twin yelled obviously acting. "I'll save you! Don't worry! I've been hunting this thing for months now, he's my evil twin!"

"What!" Dean cried, "You're the evil one! You son of a bitch!"

"Don't listen to him Jo!"

"He's lying."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Hey Dean!"

"What!"

"Die you bitch!" Dean yelled tossing Jo away while also whipping out his gun and firing two rounds into the twins' skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. His body had become unmoving. Dean was surprised at how easy it had been. He turned to Jo who was over the impersonator crying and cursing at Dean. He didn't know what to do now. He wished he had Sam at that moment. Then Jo was running and Dean ran in pursuit.


	10. Two of a kind

"Jo! Wait!" Dean yelled after Jo, chasing her throughout the bakery and then out the door. Dean thought he might have a run in with the police again, but instead the scream he expected didn't come. Once he was outside he saw Sam there cradling a crying Jo in his arms.

"It's alright Jo," Sam said comforting her with his good heart. "What happened Dean!" Sam demanded. Jo was crying more by this point. Dean felt his face grow red. "It was the doppelganger wasn't it!" Sam asked, "You lied to me Dean! Jo could have got hurt!" Sam yelled. Dean felt anger rising.

"Don't worry Sam, I smoked him!" Dean yelled across the way to his brother. "That damned things dead. We don't have anything to worry about now."

"What? How did you kill it?"

"Punched his head in with a couple of silver bullets." Dean said proudly.

"Dean! Bullets can't kill them! They're made of a sorta clay." Sam said trembling.

"What! No, he dropped like a rock."

"Was there blood?"

"What?"

"Was there blood!" Sam yelled again. Dean tried to remember. Then it all came back.

"No." Dean managed.

"Great, it better still be in there!" Sam yelled, "You see what you've done. We could have gone together once I figured out how to kill it!" Sam was a red beet yelling Dean down. Jo was crying harder and harder. Dean was paying more attention to her than Sam. Where was Ellen?

"I'll take care of this guy." Dean said glancing at his gun. Then going in despite Sam's yelling. He had to finish this thing, if he didn't it would be hard to look Sam in the eyes. The last thing he heard before he went in was Jo's sobs of, "No."

Walking back into the bakery he felt an eerie silence, and he gripped his gun tighter than ever. His eyes slid back and forth every which way trying to spot his opponent moving. Slowly he crept to the back where the doppelganger was. He flattened against the final corner breathing lightly, and gun ready. Then he whipped around it putting his gun up and strafing to dodge. There wasn't anyone. He took a final scan then went to where the twin had fallen. All that was left was an empty plot of tile flooring. "Damnit!" Dean echoed. Dean tried to relax, walking in circles, hoping Sam would argue with again so he could punch his lights out. Dean did a 180 and froze.

He now looked down the short barrel of his own sawn off shotgun. Behind it, a grin from cheek to cheek. His own face. The twin glared at him with eyes glazed over, his tongue beginning to slip out from his lips cackling madly. "Shoot me once and shame on you Dean Winchester. Shoot me twice, and you're a dead man.." The fiend told him." Now drop the gun." Dean let it loose and the twin slid it away with his foot. Dean began to walk around in a circle, the twin followed suit. There he was, a spinning hostage at gunpoint. "Bizzare isn't it." The twin smirked, "You look like you just saw your own ghost!" The twin hissed in a voice not so like his own.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"Why you created me, I'm just here for the ride. Just trying to have a little fun."

"What do you mean I created you?"

"It doesn't matter now Dean, you were removed from my 'on talking terms list' the moment you shot me, twice." The twin responded tongue clenched between his teeth. Dean felt compelled to insult the thing, but only smiled.

"It was fun." Dean gloated throwing back his own cocky smirk at the twin. "I'd do it again to. I'm not to into another guy walking around with my face. It reminds me of that Nicholas Cage movie." Dean said. The twin laughed

"You always were a cocky sun of a bitch Dean, but then again so am I." The twin said. "Now then, let's have a funeral". The twin reared and winked at Dean clearly preparing to blow him off the face of the earth. "Oh and Dean, you should have never denied your feelings for Jo. She is an amazing girl after all, and yes, I know you have them. After all I am you. A sick and twisted version, but you."

Dean felt angry tears fill his eyes and the common feeling he was about to die leaked into endorphins. "You son of a bitch." Dean could only say.

"Nighty night, Winchester." The twin bellowed readying the gun. Dean stared into the barrel that would paint him onto the wall and prayed for intervention.

"Dean!" Sam cried coming into the bakery with Jo. The twin glanced at them and hesitated, the Dean smacked the gun to the ground and drove an elbow into his ribs. The twin fell backward and seemed to morph. Dean watched as his cloths quickly changed to Deans own, making them indistinguishable.

"What the hell!" Dean commented staring the clone down as it jumped to its feet. Dean worked fast and brought the shotgun from the ground and fired it square into the twins chest. Bang! The twin blew away with a torso full of rock salt. He landed sprawled on a table shaking with laughter.

"That's three times Dean Winchester." The twin roared as he pounced on Dean. The two began to go at it. Punch for punch. Kick for kick, They were evenly matched, but the twin didn't seem effected by his pummeling.

"Shoot him Jo." Dean yelled as he saw her pick up his gun out of the corner of his eye. He could see her shake and Sam looked confused.

"Which is the real one, Sam?" Jo questioned. Sam just stared.

"Jo, I'm Dean. I would never hurt you and I would save Sam no matter what!" The twin yelled. "My dad was responsible for your Dad's death." He admitted. Dean just socked him a good one and brought his boot across the twins face. The cretin stumbled and fell down

"Don't listen to this shitbag. I'm Dean, and you know I would never say something so queer." Dean pleaded.

"Just shut up! Stay still, I'll kill the first one that moves!" Jo said drastically, her eyes swollen and red, pouring tears in rivers. The fighters straightened up remained as still as possible staring at Jo. "Where's my mom?" She asked.

They both remained silent. Everyone sat in the electric atmosphere exchanging glances. Dean couldn't believe this crap.

"I know which one's Dean." Sam finally said. Dean felt a sigh of relief. The twin didn't budge. "He is." Sam said pointing at the twin. "I know my brother better than anyone and that's him." Sam stated. Dean felt his eyes water with grief and his knees felt shaky. He began to drift off from what was going on. _Sammy?_

"Sam… it's me, Dean.." Dean muttered.

"Shut up. You're not my brother." Sam growled. "Give me the gun Jo. Come here Dean." The twin walked to Sam's side and he now held Deans gun. Dean felt himself close to tears, but just arrogantly sniffed.

"Sammy.."

"I said shut up!" Sam yelled. Dean was lost.

"Are you sure about this Sam." Jo asked.

"I'm sure."

"How do we kill him." She wondered.

"Working on it…" Sam muttered aiming the gun between Deans eyes. Dean had so much left to do with his life and the guy he had protected all his life was about to kill him.

"Shoot him Sam, in fact, I want the pleasure. This hell spawn has caused a lot of trouble for me." The twin said, a smile slipping from under his skin. Dean stared, trembling and mad. To the side he could see that the reflection in the mirror was rubbing a hanky across his nose looking sorry for Dean.

"There's something I need to tell this guy before you do Dean." Sam said trailing off. "I would never… choose wrong!" Sam yelled the last part and shot the twin in the knee with the silver. After that he grabbed around his side and pushed him into one of the ovens. Dean's eyes lighted up and he rushed to his brother's side, giving him a hand in closing the shutter. They could hear the demon scream in an inhuman voice as they maxed out the temperature. There were clangs of metal against flesh again and again as the beast inside raged, being crisped alive. "That should take care of him." Sam said to Dean. "He's made of some kind of clay substance that's why the bullets didn't work. It's also why his body can recolor and mold new clothes." Sam explained. "If you had waited for me, you would have known that."

"I'm just glad you made the right choice." Dean said. He wasn't sure how to thank Sam. Jo walked up to him and grabbed him in a hug from behind. Dean was surprised and retuned the hug. Then they sat there for minutes together while she cried and the demon scratched and screamed. Dean felt warm at heart with her.

"We need to get out of here, Dean." Sam said. "The cops will come about the screaming.

"Right." Dean agreed. "Let's go Jo." He said patting her back and holding her hand. The three started to leave.

"Ellen!" The demon scowled. Jo froze. "She's dead!" It continued between flaming gasps. "Let me out Jo, and we can be together! I just wanted to get rid of everyone in our way! Sam was next! We had so much love, don't deny it! It was always about us! Jo and Dee forever!" The demon screeched. Jo fell over succumbed to grief. Dean went down in a kneel and comforted her. The demon went silent. "Let me out Jo.." it whispered lovingly. "Let me out." It repeated.

Jo was trembling, sick and scared. Unbelieving the demon. The demon repeated it's chorus while she wept and Dean yelled "Shut up!" Then the demon really laughed.

"You're no suitor for her Dean. You're just a social reject. Every one will leave you in the end. Either that or you'll leave them!" It belched.

"I said shut up!" The demon laughed again.

Dean felt Jo rising and she pursed her lips under tired eyes before saying, "I hope you burn in hell!" Then she went away. The demon roared and squealed. A thousand banished specters could be heard in it's voice as it lost it's only hope.

"I'll get you Dean Winchester! I will crawl back from the depths of hell to kill you."

"Yeah, I'll be glad. I will have no bigger pleasure than smoking you again." Dean stated. Than the demon stopped scratching. After that an earthquake erupted followed by a explosive scream that made all the metal shake and ring. Dean and Sam left before the cops would make it. Dean didn't know whether or not to smile.


	11. Falling out

Dean cushioned himself in the Impala, next to him Sam did the same. He could hear Jo pulmp down in the back indicating she was in. Dean started the engine after hotwiring the car and they were off.

"Bastard took my keys." Dean told them trying to lighten the mood. Sam was brooding, Jo sat with silent tears down her face. Dean tried to look to the good side of things and ignored them. He put in AC DC and started down the street in the direction of the roadhouse. He rolled his window down and halfway hung his head out. The cool chill felt realxing on his face. His hair swept back he couldn't help, but feel a little better than he had before. Sam was staring at him now. Dean glanced at him with a smile, headbanging and smacking his knee with glee.

"Turn off the music Dean." Sam demanded.

"Why Sammy, we can't have a little fun?" Dean asked.

"I said turn it off." Sam replied with a frim tone. Dean reached down and turned the music up. Jo started crying harder because of the conflict. Sam drilled into Dean with his eyes. His face began turning a boiled red and a vein throbbed on his neck. Dean shot a displeased look at him, but Sam wouldnt take it.

Sam drove a foot into Dean's brake and Dean swerved to the side of the road managing to retain posture of the car. They almost went off the side of the lonely road. Dean felt himself break out of the car and round on Sam who had met him in front of the Impala. The two were angry brothers pasted before a beautiful panorama of red clouds swirling in a dark sky. Dean was ready to fight his brother if he snapped.

"Dean are you a vigilante or something!" Sam bursted out. " 'Cause you seem to be alot more reckless than usual!" Sam sounded. "Jo might have died, Dean!"

"Shut up Sam." Dean yelled back, his face locked in a glare of clenched teeth. "I'm tired of hearing you Sam! About your shit! THe shit you give me every time I make a decision. Is Jo alive Sam?"

"She might not have been!"

"But she is!" Dean shouted, the sound seemed to unsettle everyone and the night had become loud and ecstatic. Jo got out of the car, shaking like a sick child in the corner of Dean's eye.

"I can't work with you if you keep lying to me Dean!"

"Then don't." Dean said, walking back towards the car. He watched Sam for a moment, Sam was watching him with a twisted anger to his face. Jo was crying. Dean got in the Impala and got ready to take off. "Are you coming Jo?" Dean asked out the window. Jo just peeped through here hair crying. "Fine." Dean simply said. "Then I'm leaving. Have a great life."

"You're just like Dad!" Sam blurted accidentally. "You'll lose everyone Dean!" He chorused out. Dean felt a seathing hatred creep into him towards Sam. The dopplgangers final words caught him off guard before, but now they seemed real. Dean hated it. Dean got out fo the car. He slowly stepped towards his brother, gaze tightening and fists balled up.

"Is that what you think?" Dean asked, now back in front of Sam.

"Yes, yes it is." Sam said immediately.

"Well Sam, maybe you're right. That's Dean for you." He explained bringing his fist hard across Sam's face. Sam fell like a fallen tree. He hit hte ground with a thud and held his jaw in pain. Dean could'nt break his hateful stare. "There's more if you want it.." Dean said. "Just keep talking Sam!" he yelled. "You always talked to much about stuff that I don't give a damn about!" he continued. Sam just looked at him with a bruised lip, looking dazed and sad.

"Stop!" Jo screamed coming between them. Her face was hanging with guilt and tears. "Is this because of me? Why! I don't deserve this. You don't deserve to hate eachotehr anymore." she cried. Dean felt stunned as he wastched her fall to her knees sobbing deeply. "My mother is dead..and you can't stop yelling at eachother. Why can't you stop yelling?"

"We don't know she's dead." Dean said trying to calm her down. "Sometimes demons lie."

"Sometimes they tell the truth." Jo sobbed looking up at him. Dean couldn't stand looking into her grieving eyes. He hadn't meant for Jo to cry. This was between Sam and him. She didn't have any part of it.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered. "It's not your fault Jo. None of it is. Not Ellen. Not us. Not nothing." Dean stated coming to her side. "Let's get you back to the roadhouse." Dean said hugging her. Sam was looking towards the crimson sky, a tear shining on his pale cheek. For who it was for, Dean didn't have a clue. It didn't matter he decided. Sam brought this upon himself.

"Come on." Dean carried Jo to the Impala and set her in the passenger seat. She had stopped crying and it took a bit for her to let go of him. "It's ok Jo." He just kept saying. Finally she let go. Dean went around to the other side stepping over Sam who was sitting himself up with his hands behind him. "Well Sam. This is where I bid you adieu. You can look after yourself now. You don't need your vigilante for a brother anymore."

"Where are you going Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to run and hunt. Run from my death omen, kill any thing on the way. Who knows really." Dean said.

Sam scoffed and rose from the ground. Now tears were pouring down both of his cheeks. "Dean! I don't know you at all. Don't think for a second..." Sam sniffed, "Don't you think for a second I knew it was the real you."

"What?"

"Dopplegangers don't have a reflection. I saw it in the mirror. I didn't know who to choose! I don't know you at all Dean! So don't pride yourself for a second if you thought your brother cared!" Sam screamed. Dean couldn't believe his brother would ever say something like that. It wasn't Sam.

"Fine. I won't." Dean responded trying to act tough in the face of his emotions. Sam looked bewildered at the lack fo response. "Your things are at the Hotel." Dean told him. "Goodbye Sam." Dean drove off. He didn't look in the rearview mirror until he knew Sam couldn't see him. His little brother was watchign him go. Jo was curled in a ball and Ellen was dead. Dean was next on the platter and he knew it. His life was falling apart and the Doppleganger had been right about him losing everyone.

A single tear rolled down his face.


	12. Epilogue

Dean was alone. Dean hadn't slept for a few days. Dean was scared and depressed. Dean didn't know who he was. Every time he looked in the mirror the doppelganger was watching him and mocking him. Dean had researched it a bit. Apparently Doppelgangers have two forms, a spiritual and physical form that are completely unrelated to each other. So he was stuck with this guy until he either died or cheated death. The death omen hadn't gone away. He also couldn't stop thinking about how he was supposed to die. The second of something was supposed to do him in. It was past February so he was fine. It wasn't any year with a two. He just couldn't figure it out. That didn't stop him from thinking about it one hundred percent of the time though. He had been having nightmares. Horrible nightmares. The pale two faced Dean always appeared to him warning him of his demise and making laughs at him. Dean was beginning to be afraid he couldn't escape this thing.

A lot had happened since him and Sam had that falling out. For one, he took Jo back to the roadhouse. She said he could stay a night, he said he would. He didn't want her to be alone like he was going to be. The truth was, as steamed as he was, he really didn't want to be alone. Dean had gone to get some blankets out of the trunk and that's when it happened. He found Ellen. No sign of struggle, no marks. Just Ellen, peaceful expression on her face, lying in the trunk, dead. That was too much for him. He had gotten Jo and showed her knowing she deserved to know. The weird thing was though, she didn't even cry like she knew it had already happened. She just said, "I'm coming with you Dean. There's nothing for me here." Dean had told her no. He didn't want Jo to die because of him too. Jo had told him that Ash could watch after the roadhouse now, and the only reason she ever had stayed was solely for her Mom. It was now time that she moved on. She wanted to be with Dean.

"No." he had repeated. Jo looked angry with him and didn't say anymore, but Dean knew he could use a hunting partner. He just bottled it up with all his other feelings. Inside. He could feel himself cracking. That's when Dean left, unable to see anymore. He didn't want to see Jo trying to cover her sadness like he had after his father John had past. He knew it would destroy her just like it did him. She would carry on like she was alright, then one day just break away. Was that happening again to Dean? Dean had felt a sick feeling of it ever since, like everything was his fault. Gave him the chills.

Dean hadn't even stayed for the burial and just drove off into the night unsure of where he was going. He was a lost puppy. Eventually his path took him through his hometown, Lawrence Kansas. That's when he remembered his dad's writing, _I went to Missouri and found the truth_. Missouri the psychic could help him. So, that's where he went. She was glad to see him, but seemed deeply troubled the moment he came in. Dean told her everything though he was sure she already knew. Then he asked what the doppelganger had meant by "You created me." Missouri told him that he was a beacon of supernatural energy. Spirits are known to attach to a scarred soul. Dean had fought so many things, slowly, but surely, his heart was becoming a magnet for the demonic energy. She told him that because he was always so emotionally insecure, he had been vulnerable to this. She also said, the reason the doppelganger was created was because the presence in him sensed he was going to die. IN that fact, it was himself that created the doppelganger out of an unintentional act of subconscious desperateness. Dean was totally angry by that point. Missouri couldn't be right. That's why he told her she was wrong and went on his way. He wasn't weak. He wasn't vulnerable to anything.

Since all that happened he just drove and set his things back in order. Got new keys for the Impala, that kind of thing. The only company he had had was the specter watching him behind glass. It was always smiling. Dean never smiled back.

Now he was in Denver, Colorado. He was at a motel. He had decided to break from hunts and just withdraw from the world behind the darkness of the window shades. He was thinking about Jo a lot. How he did like her more than he knew. How the doppelganger had been right. Dean also knew that he hadn't treated Jo right though.

So there he was staring wide eyed at the ceiling of his one room, dark, dreary motel room. He was sunken into his bed and scrolling down his phone contacts. He didn't know why. None of them looked of any help though. He heard a knock on the door. He got up and stood behind it for a second wondering, who? He answered it, swinging the door open and then seeing Jo. Her blonde hair looking better than ever. Her lips drawing his attention. Her eyes seemed to look him over when she walked into the room past him without a single word.

"Hey." Dean said. Jo sat down on his bed. Her hair was wet. "How did you find me?" Dean said with a scratch, he hadn't said much since he started running.

"I am a hunter. You should know that by now considering I've told you enough Dean." Jo responded. "Not only that, but I wanted to find you badly enough. I wouldn't have stopped until I did."

"Why are you here Jo?" Dean inquired resting next to her on the bed.

"I'm your new partner Dean, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"But, Jo…" he whined, tired of arguing.

"Sorry Dean, this is all I have left, the legacy of my father and mother." Jo explained. "Not only that, but you need a partner anyways. I could use one too." She admitted. "We could be a strong partnership Dean." She explained.

Dean wanted to say no with everything inside him, but he couldn't get his lips to move that way. "Fine. Just for a little while." He said.

"Thanks Dee." Jo said smiling. The fact he called him 'Dee' was kind of weird. That's what she called the twin when they were going out.

"Dee."

"Yeah." She laughed with a smile.

Dean couldn't help, but smile at having some company. "It's really good to see you Jo." He said.

"It's great to see you too Dean." Jo said leaning in.

That's when Dean had his first real kiss with Jo. They locked and savored the moment for a few seconds. Dean was full of happiness for the first time in a long time. At the same time he couldn't believe he was falling in love with little ol' Jo.

"We should get going." She said noticing he was about to say something like 'Sorry'.

"Yeah, lets." He replied. Then they were out the door and on the road in an hours time. Dean and Jo. Hunting as partners. Dean felt really good about it and he told her, "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to try and escape my untimely death, and on the way, we kill any evil son of a bitch we run across." Jo laughed at him.

"I never really knew you Dean. Even though I thought I had. But, the twin acted just like you. Cool and likeable." Dean laughed at that.

"Yeah, but do you know what the difference between me and him was? He was a bitch!"

* * *

The End.

I want to thank all my readers for helping me along through this process. I would appreciate any criticisms and praises people have on it. I need to improve my writing and I know you can help. Don't worry if you're sad it's over. I plan on making it a three part trilogy. This is just the end of the first part. Thanks again for reading my first ever fanfic.

With a smile,

Waxwarrior


End file.
